


Rawr is how Dragons say I Love You

by InkStainedWings



Series: Rawr [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dragon, Dragons, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Sam and Dean are working a case with some dragons stealing virgins when they save a little girl... only problem is the little girl turns out to be a special type of dragon herself and even better than that is that in the panic of their escape she bonded to Sam as her Keeper.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean! Dean! Hurry!” Sam shouted watching as his brother swung a honest to god sword at the men approaching on them slicing one of their head's off. Sam himself had no weapon since in his arms instead was a little girl who was clinging to him like he was a tree and she was a koala. Sam could hardly remember everything that had lead to them finding the nest of 'dragons' as they had been described to them by Bobby but he really just wanted the whole mess to be over already. Dean grinned widely at Sam as he took another man's head from his shoulders with the sword and finally stabbed the last one through the heart. Then Dean stepped over their bodies kicking one of the heads outta spite and walked over to Sam calmly.

“She okay? We need to get her back to her parents.” He asked and Sam nodded looking at the child in his arms as Dean pushed open the door for them. Her name was apparently Abigail and she had been missing for over a week. Sam and Dean had been trying to save a bunch of other women- virgin women as Dean kept pointing out- from being sacrificed but had arrived a little too late to save them. However the little girl had been hiding nearby and Sam had scooped her up once he recognized her auburn curls and hazel eyes from a poster in town and from talking with her parents at the beginning of the case.

“Abigail? My name's Sam and I promise you're safe now. You don't have to be scared anymore... We're gonna take you home to your parents okay?” He told her while following his brother back to where they had parked the impala. The child bit her lip tears running down her face and leaving tracks in the dirt left from a week in the sewers. She clutched his shirt tightly in her hand and made a soft whining noise before burying her face in his shoulder and starting to cry in earnest. Sam felt bad for her and rubbed her back gently sighing in relief to see the impala and feel the safety that the car always seemed to provide wash over him. He hoped that once they got Abigail back to her parents she'd calm down.

Dean slid behind the wheel and Sam slid in the back with the little girl who seemed to refuse to release him. “What is the story? We were looking for Abigail when he got jumped by her attackers but managed to get away with the girl in tow?” Sam asked his brother as he drove and he realized Abigail had fallen asleep in his arms. Dean shrugged not even turning his head as he replied.

“Sounds as good as anything else... Gonna be hell to pry the kid off of you though. How'd you even see her in all that smoke?” Dean asked finally letting his eyes drift to the mirror to look at his brother and the one person they managed to rescue. He felt guilty they hadn't been able to save all the other women who had gone missing but some cases ended that way. There was nothing they could do for them now but get the little girl safe to her family.

“I... I'm not sure... I just... did. It was like one minute I was running the next I just knew she was there and grabbed her. It was like instinct.” Sam muttered still confused about that himself. He never really saw her. The smoke from the dragons was too thick for him to see through so there was no way he could have seen her. But it was like he sensed her and his arms had acted on their own accord and snatched her up as if it were second nature or he had known she was there the entire time.

“Maybe it's some left over psychic juice or something...” Dean said thinking along the same lines as Sam currently was. But unless the girl had some sort of psychic abilities herself how would that have worked? Dean was starting to get his brain tied up in knots when suddenly Sam yelped and he nearly swerved the car off the road.

“Dude what the hell was that? You scared the shit outta me! Why would you even... holy crap!” Dean said looking back in the mirror and seeing what had his brother freaked out. Where once a little girl had been sleeping with her head against his chest now there was a little dog sized dragon, like literal dragon with scales and wings and horns and everything! Sam looked panicked like he wanted to push the thing off of him but was too afraid or in shock to do so and Dean immediately pulled over to the side of the road.

“Dude! What the hell! Did the little girl just... Is she a dragon? Like... A real dragon? Holy crap!” Dean said looking back now the car had stopped and really taking in the little white and gold creature that was sleeping on top of his little brother. It had a long white snake like body that ended with a pointed tail which had a tuff of golden feathers at the tip. It had two wings that were white at the joints and along the bones but were filled with golden feathers, it had two spiraling golden horns on it's head and it's belly was covered in golden scales. It looked freaking awesome if you asked Dean. That was the type of dragon he had been hoping they'd get to kill, not those freaky human things.

“Dean... Can you stop staring like a fucking idiot and help me get her off? She's kinda really heavy now and her breath smells really bad.” Sam muttered finally seeming to come to the conclusion that he should try to get the little dragon off of him. Dean finally snapped out of his stupor and got out in a hurry before wrenching Sam's door open and helping try to get it off of him. Of course as soon as Dean touched Sam the dragon snapped awake and let loose a warning growl showing off razor sharp teeth as it spread it's wings in a clear sign of 'Back off! This is mine!'. Sam gave Dean a bitch face when Dean backed away with his hands up letting the dragon spin around and settle back into Sam's lap like a cat. Sam was also surprised to see it's feet were very similar to cat's feet padded and soft but with retractable claws.

Dean decided to try a different approach to getting the little dragon off his brother. “Hey, Abigail... Look I know that Sammy saved you and all, but he's my little brother and you're hurting him sitting on him in that form... if you can just change back to being a little girl maybe we can talk about this, okay?” He said softly walking back over as he saw Sam wince and try to move his legs which were feeling crushed under the weight. The dragon looked back at Dean with piercing golden eyes before looking at Sam and taking in the discomfort that was clear on his face. Then surprising both of the Winchesters the little creature turned back into a little girl... without her clothes. Dean popped the trunk and grabbed the emergency blanket they kept back there and handed it to Sam who wrapped it around Abigail once he got out of the car and stretched his sore legs. He sat Abigail on the hood of the impala and they both looked at her questioningly.

“I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... I... I'm still not used to it... They made me like this... I still don't know how it works but then you came in and... and... I knew. I knew I was supposed to go with you because I have dreams about being with you in the car...” She muttered shamefully her voice soft and apologetic. Sam gave dean a look not to say anything and moved closer placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, it's okay... You didn't hurt me that much. Just... you weight a lot more as a dragon than as a little girl. So those men did this to you? Made it so you become a dragon?” He asked keeping his voice calm as he started to rub her back. She was only ten years old and he knew that the dragons they had killed had probably really scared her when they took her.

“Y-Yeah... They fed me blood and said some sort of song thing... I kept hearing them say I was... I was dragon blooded or something and... I just wanted to go home... then I... But my mom was the one that sold me to them... I wanted to go home. But she didn't want me...” She started to cry and Sam gave Dean a look before hugging the sobbing child. Her mom had been in on it. They couldn't bring her back to that. Dean raised and eyebrow basically asking what they should do with her then. They couldn't give a little girl that could change into a dragon to an orphanage, and most other hunters would just kill her and be done with it but she hadn't done anything wrong and clearly had no desire to hurt anyone.

“Shh... Shh... it's okay. Dean and I will protect you. I promise that we won't let anyone hurt you. Just calm down.” Sam said kindly and gave Dean the look Dean had been dreading. The puppy look begging him to give in and take her with them. Dean rolled his eyes back but shrugged having already decided to keep her anyway. She was a freaking dragon! How much cooler could you get? But they'd need to get to Bobby's and try to figure out how it all worked first anyway. Bobby could lead them in the right direction.

“Hey kid, it's gonna be okay. You can stay with Sammy and me. We have a friend who's really smart and can help figure out what we'll do. We won't take you back to someone that would sell you away like that. So you want to stay with us?” He said and Sam smiled at him while Abigail sniffled burrowing into the warmth of Sam's shirt before looking at Dean and nodding.

“I want to stay with you...” She agreed quietly through her sniffles. Sam nodded.

“Then that's settled then. How about we get you a shirt to wear and you get some sleep in the back seat while we drive? You've had a rough few days.” Sam suggested and she nodded again while Dean went back and grabbed one of his t-shirts from the back and some water and snacks from his duffel just in case.

“Here you go Abigail. Let us know if you need anything else too okay?” He asked giving her the shirt which she pulled on before pulling the blanket back around herself seeming to like it.

“Just Abby... I like being called Abby... and okay.” She admitted to them and Dean opened the car door as Sam set her on the ground so she could crawl back into the car. Sam and Dean both got in after and once everyone seemed comfortable Dean pulled back onto the road and started the drive to Bobby's wondering how they'd explain this one to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the trip to Bobby's was mostly uneventful. Abby slept most of the trip seeming completely exhausted and when she wasn't sleeping she was munching on whatever snacks Sam and Dean gave her. They didn't talk much other than asking how she was holding up and her or Sam requesting bathroom breaks but nothing seemed to be too uncomfortable between them either. Sam found out that Abby was a quiet child preferring drawing and reading to the more energetic pastimes and that she really loved car rides. 

“I love seeing things and car rides are nice and quiet. No yelling or loudness when you are in the car... besides the radio.” She had explained softly as she stared out the window at the moonlit trees as they got closer to Singer Salvage. Dean called Bobby ahead of time to let him know they were coming.

“You boys did what?” Bobby asked sounding anxious which made Dean feel on edge as well. He was parked at a gas station and Sam and Abby were inside getting some drinks and snacks.

“We saved a girl from the dragons. Her mother sold her to them, we couldn't just take her back to that but... she can sorta change into a dragon herself so we couldn't leave her with the police either. Her name's Abby. She's a good kid, doesn't even litter. Why?” He asked and Bobby sighed sounding like he was thinking about just hanging up the phone and downing whatever whiskey he had in the house.

“Dragons... they're not... They're mostly solitary creatures Dean. According to lore only people they ever trust is their Keeper, their mates, and their family. So for her to be going along with you two one of you idjits must have gotten yourselves bonded to her as her Keeper.” He groaned and Dean raised an eyebrow looking at her and Sam through the window.

“What exactly is a keeper?” Dean asked hesitantly. He knew it couldn't have been him. Abby tolerated him and seemed not to really mind his presence but she seemed attached to Sam's hip now.

“It's a human, usually a witch or warlock, someone with natural magic abilities already, that becomes soul bonded to that dragon. You know in the fairy tales how there's usually a witch that tells the dragon what to do? The one that locks the princess in the tower? They're the Keepers of those dragons. When the dragon is killed it kills the Keeper too, or if the Keeper is killed the dragon will die with them. It's a serious thing Dean. There are abilities that go with it and with your line of work? The odds of that little girl getting killed is very high. Since you don't have any magic powers I've been told about I'm guess it was Sam, wasn't it? That kid is just a sucker for strange crap happening to him.” Bobby said and Dean nodded before realizing he was on the phone and replying.

“Yeah, she's following him around like a lost puppy. I thought it was just because of some hero worship or something since he saved her. Great. Is there a way to reverse the bond or something? Like is there anything we can do to make sure they aren't all co-dependent on each other to survive?” He asked and there was some shuffling on the other line as Dean watched Sam pay for the snacks.

“I'll see what I can find. In the mean time I'd call up that angel of yours and see if he knows anything. He probably knows way more than I do.” Bobby said and Dean sighed.

“Will do Bobby. See you in a day or two. Keep in touch.” He said and hung up as Sam got back with Abby.

“Here, knew you'd want one. What Bobby have to say?” Sam asked tossing Dean a little container of pie as Abby climbed into the back seat getting comfy in the blanket again. Dean smiled at her thinking they really had to get her some clothes before they got to Bobby's.

“He said you're likely bonded to her as her Keeper which is some sort of soul bond made between a dragon and a magic user like a warlock or apparently you. Because of the demon blood. He said he'll look into what all that means and such but we should call up Cas and get a little angelic help.” He admitted keeping the whole 'if one dies, both dies' thing out of it. He didn't want to scare Abby and he didn't want Sam to flip out.

“Oh... Well I guess that does make sense. Abby was saying she thought she could hear my thoughts sometimes. And in the sewers I thought I heard her tell me to grab her...” Sam said walking around the car his face scrunched up as he thought about it all. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Well we'll figure it all out. Along with the rest of the cra- stuff- we're dealing with.” Dean said catching himself from cursing in front of Abby. “I think I'm gonna turn in at the next hotel and call Cas while you take Abby shopping. She can't just wear my shirt forever. People are gonna think we're kidnappers... which we sort of are.” He added getting in and starting to pull out of the gas station. Sam smiled and nodded.

“Kidnappers for a good cause. Abby's with us now. I'm sure Bobby's friend can forge us some documents for her.” Sam said and Abby smiled at him.

“And if Sam's my Keeper or whatever then we're like family now right? So I can stay and help you. I want to help get rid of bad guys. I can sniff them out for you and sit on them.” She giggled while Dean rolled his eyes and smiled but shifted a worried glance at Sam sure he wouldn't want Abby to hunt. Sam caught the look and shook his head.

“I just wanted a choice Dean. If she wants to grow up and hunt that's her choice. Dad never gave me a choice. It was hunt or hunt.” Sam admitted not seeming to have an issue with it. Dean shrugged and turned up the radio needing to think for a bit without conversation. He was worried about what this meant for Abby almost more than for Sam. Sam was a hunter and he got hurt and stabbed and thrown through walls all the time. If they had some sort of freaky bond now would those things hurt her? She was too young to deserve that just because of some ass dragons and a horrible mother.

Pulling into the motel he grabbed his duffel from the trunk then tossed Sam the keys to the car so he could take Abby shopping. “Use the black card, and try to buy her anything she could need for hunting too. We don't know how long she'll be with us and she'll need to be prepared.” He instructed and Sam nodded while pulling out giving him a wave before driving away. Dean sighed and walked in to get them a room.

Once he was in the room situated and comfortable he closed his eyes and prayed. “Uh, dear Cas who art in heaven, we could use your nerd angel charms down here at the Sun Fields Inn room 204 if you got your ears on. It's pretty important.” Dean said and nearly fell off the bed when he opened his eyes to see Castiel right in front of him.

“Cas! Holy hell dude! We talked about this... personal space.” He said and waited until Cas took a few awkward steps away before letting out a shaky chuckle.

“I apologize Dean. I forget that we should not be so close when conversing according to American culture. So what is so urgent that you wish to speak to me about? And where is Sam?” He said and Dean just rolled his eyes.

“Well... What exactly do you know about dragons? Sam and I took a case with a few of them but they were human-ish. However this little girl we saved... she's like the real deal. She can actually change into a little white and gold dragon that weighs a ton and I think she can breath fire though we haven't tested that yet. Bobby thinks she and Sam are bonded and that Sam's her Keeper or something like that but he admitted he didn't know a lot and to see what you knew.” Dean admitted and Castiel's eyes widened before he shook his head.

“Hundreds of years ago there were many dragons on earth. Dragons are very hard to kill, especially in their true forms. Only blades wrought in a dragon's blood can kill a true dragon. But not all dragons were evil either. They were mostly neutral for the most part. Some fell in love with humans and had half dragon children who married and soon the bloodlines became powerless or died out. Most dragons were killed by Angels during the war against Nephilim since they felt a sort of twisted kinship with the Nephilim.” Castiel started his blue eyes growing darker with memories of times long long before Dean was even a thought. It was hypnotizing to watch.

“The few dragons that survived that did so only by agreeing to bind their minds and bodies to humans pure of heart and soul. By doing so the angels felt they were tamed enough to not cause problems and let them live. Keepers were those humans. They must be pure of ill intent to innocents, strong minded, and have a soul pure of sin. Having magics was also favored by the dragons so they could communicate with their Keepers telepathically. But as the humans died so did the dragons, unless a child of that human agreed to take over the role. Most angels assume that dragons are now extinct or that the bloodlines have become so mutated through inbreeding and crossbreeding with other creatures like vampires that they are not nearly so powerful or threatening any longer.” Castiel continued on and Dean nodded thinking about what Abby said about them taking about her blood.

“So let's say, hypothetically, that a child was born of a pure bloodline but had no powers, could they be activated somehow?” He asked and Castiel gave him a piercing look.

“Yes. If they fed the child the blood of their ancient dragon kin it would make them a near full blooded dragon themselves. You think the girl that is with Sam is of a pure bloodline? A white and gold dragon? Dean, the power she has in her veins is near indescribable. She would be on par with Michael and Lucifer if she comes to be full grown. But as such she will have a huge target on her head. And if Sam is truly her Keeper now he will die with her if she is killed. We need to hide her from heaven's eyes immediately but I don't think I am skilled enough... We will have to consort with someone with more experience.” Castiel said giving Dean a look he immediately didn't like guessing who Cas was talking about.

“Oh, no! We are not asking Gabriel for help hiding a dragon. He'd probably want to keep her as a pet or something. He'd trap us in a infinite renaissance fair. I don't trust him.” Dean said standing up and starting to pace the length of the room. Castiel's eyes followed him.

“It is either ask Gabriel for help or have both the child and Sam die because you were too stubborn. My brother may have been... unorthodox... about his approach but I do believe he was trying to help you both in his own way... Sam especially. So I doubt he will deny something that will save Sam's life especially if he won't have to get involved between our brothers in order to help.” Castiel urged and Dean groaned.

“Fine. But anything he does to us is on your head Cas. I'll make a circle of holy oil then we'll summon him once Sam returns.” He said starting to go through his duffel to get the holy oil.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam smiled as he lead Abby into the store loaded credit card in his pocket. He had already come up with a cover story about her clothes and for some reason he felt really good at the moment. 

“It's because you like helping people. I feel it. I think that's why I chose you. You are good. You defeat monsters and help whoever you can however you can even though it means you're lonely. And I can tell your lonely too.” Abby spoke softly as she lead him toward the clothes in her size. Sam looked at her and sighed.

“You're reading my mind again? On purpose?” He asked her a little upset about the lack of respect but he saw her head dip shamefully.

“No, not on purpose... I always hear your thoughts since you saved me. But not... it's weird, it's only the ones you want me to hear. It's like you want me to listen right now, so I listen. I think if you didn't want me to hear the stuff then I wouldn't be able to. I don't feel like I'm doing it on purpose.” She said looking up at him and Sam nodded.

“Okay good. Don't need your head full adult stuff. At least it was me and not Dean. Not even I would want to be in his head.” He said looking around to try to figure out what they needed and blinking in surprise when a familiar figure waved at them excitedly from across the store before starting to walk in their direction. Sam turned to drag Abby out but the same person appeared in front of Sam as he turned around.

“Oh no you don't Sam-a-lam! Dean and Castiel are currently discussing how they want to trap me in a circle of holy oil so I'll agree to help them with something to do with a dragon, and her Keeper. I'm very interested, but I think it'd be better to talk without the flames, huh?” Gabriel said with a grin and Abby's jaw nearly dropped as she stared at him which made Gabriel blink in surprise and Sam give her a concerned look.

“You look so beautiful! Wow, can I touch your wings?” She suddenly said reaching out a hand and Gabriel blushed jerking back making Sam look between the two of them completely lost.

“Can someone explain what's going on here?” He asked and Abby looked back at him her head tilting and something mischievous leaking into the golden pool of her eyes Sam suddenly didn't like and Gabriel was with Sam on this one though he decided to explain before the kid put the look in her eyes to action.

“She can see my true form... I do look pretty freaking awesome but my brilliance would burn your very being out of existence if you tried to see me Sammy.” Gabriel said relaxing as a cocky grin turned up his lips. Sam snorted but it did explain Abby's reaction. Seeing an archangel's true visage had to be something pretty freaking awesome and he was surprised when an image flashed in his mind of Gabriel, only not completely Gabriel. Sam blinked a few times and Abby grinned.

“He looks cool huh? With the swirly gold and the glowing and wings! Can we keep him? Please? I promise not to eat him!” She said teasingly and Sam laughed once he got a cap back on his thoughts and nearly got out his phone to snap a picture of Gabriel's affronted look. Apparently he didn't like that Abby had been able to give Sam a dumbed down version of his true form. He finally sighed and shrugged like it was the hardest decision of his life.

“I suppose we can keep him... He can sit on top of the tree for Christmas.” He teased as well and Gabriel pouted crossing his arms not liking being the one everyone else was making fun of but seeing Sam smiling and looking truly happy for once made him relax a little.

“So... Dean and Cas still have no clue about me helping you guys out. You haven't told them anything.” Gabriel prodded since Sam had gone back to looking at clothes as Abby skipped ahead but stayed within eyesight seeming pleased with Sam's answer about them keeping Gabriel. 

“What did you want me to say? Hey Dean I know Gabriel was a total ass and killed you a hundred or so times, trapped us TV land, and refused to help us against his brothers but we had really awesome apology sex after we left the warehouse and now we're dating? I don't think that's gonna go over very well, especially after Ruby.” Sam admitted tossing a few things in the cart for Abby as they walked. Gabriel snorted smiling as he imagined the shade of purple Dean would probably turn after hearing what Sam just said.

“No... You should tell him that I cornered you a while back and agreed to help as long as I don't have to be the one who kills my brothers. You shouldn't tell him how we most definitely had crazy awesome apology sex but how about how I ward your dreams every night so Lucifer can't get in and have been helping with your research for your hunts. Maybe then he'd cut me some slack and relax a little. Plus it's not like he can talk with all the 'profound bonding' he and Cas got going on. Oh and ditch the cart Sam. I'll get the little drake everything she needs for free. She's basically your daughter now that you're her Keeper, which in turn would make her my step-daughter, thus I get to spoil her.” Gabriel said shaking his head at him while grinning at the cherry red blush coating Sam's cheeks from him saying that. Sam hadn't realized Gabriel was really that serious about what had been going on between them. But this made it clear the archangel was therefor more than just casual sex. 

Abby came back holding a patchwork stuffed dog that was blue and green and gave them both the best puppy eyes she could manage obviously already loving the thing and Gabriel laughed.

“Relax girly. We're not actually gonna buy anything here. I'll get you whatever you want like this.” He said snapping his fingers and making a replica of the stuffed dog appear and handing it to her. Abby's eyes lit up and she put the other dog back before accepting the other stuffed animal.

“That's awesome! And, uh, Sammy? The angel man is right. I'd like you to be my new daddy if that's okay? My old family wasn't very nice...” She said looking down at her feet and wincing a little. Gabriel put a finger under her chin and raised her head back up to meet his eyes.

“The name is Gabriel and they're not your family anymore kiddo. They will never touch you again. Ever. Sammy and I will protect you. This will hurt for a second but it's gonna keep any bad guys from finding you.” He warned her before branding the sigils into her bones very careful to make sure they'd stay no matter what form she was in. Abby bit her lip before hugging Gabriel tightly. Gabriel hugged her back until she started laughing and he pulled away and gave her a look.

“Sorry but... you smell like candy.” She said grinning and Gabriel pulled a candy bar from his pocket with an eyebrow wiggle making Sam snort and Abby laugh even harder. She could tell Sam would need more time to figure out how he felt about what she said but she had a feeling she would really like this new family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading so far! This is the end of my prewritten chapters so updates will be more spread out now. If you have any ideas or anything you can think of that you might like included in this fic feel free to let me know and every comment means the world to me and encourages me to continue. Thank you again and enjoy!

Sam couldn't stop smiling as he and Abby headed back to the motel where Dean and Cas were waiting with plenty of stuff for the little girl. She seemed very happy in her new jeans and blue t-shirt and the stuffed dog Gabriel had made for her was a permanent attachment to her side now. Sam supposed he was feeling this way because before this he had assumed his relationship with the trickster archangel was all based around sex and Sam providing him with entertainment but the way he acted with Abby was so... different and it was obvious Gabriel really meant what he said about taking care of her with Sam as her new parents. It gave Sam hope that maybe things meant just as much to Gabriel as they did to him. 

As he pulled into the parking lot however he felt nerves creep up on him. He was still not sure how he would tell his brother he had been hiding another relationship with someone Dean considered a monster. “You just need to tell him your a grown up and he needs to let you do grown up things now. Big brothers can be really weird about letting you make choices. Devon never wanted me to make my own choices 'cause he said I'd get hurt, but then he got hurt when our mommy tried to sell me away. He tried to stop them from taking me and they... they... dogs were his favorite and blue and green were his favorite colors. I liked cats better.” She said playing with the dog's ears obviously holding back tears. Sam got out of the car and pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly.

“I'm so sorry you had to go through that. He must have been an awesome big brother to take care of you like that even if it was really annoying huh? Is that why you haven't really wanted to talk with Dean so much?” He asked holding her as she cried into his shoulder and she nodded through her tears. She really missed her big brother and she couldn't understand why her mom did all this to them. What did she get that was so much better then her own kids? Her dad died when she was younger but her mom had always taken care of them and she had thought she had loved them, what did she get that was worth more than that?

Sam heard all those thoughts as she projected them unable to speak through her tears and he realized what had happened because he knew John had been the same way though he wasn't sure if John would have been willing to trade him or Dean for their mother he did think their was a chance.

He didn't let her hear those thoughts though, not wanting to make her more upset than before. He waited until she calmed down again and wiped away her tears with his thumb. “Your big brother is in heaven now and I know he's up there watching over you and he's proud of how strong your being and happy that you have a new family that cares about you and will never ever let you go. You hear me? I am not letting anyone take you away again and if anyone ever tries I'll take them down and kick their butts okay? Me and you are family now and that means you can always trust I'll protect you.” He told her seriously and put his pinky out. Abby gave him a little smile and hooked her picky around his feeling a little better at his promise.

“Now remember not to say anything about Gabriel. If there's anything about Gabe you need to know it's that he likes to make an entrance and he'll be grumpy if we ruin it for him.” He said picking her up and carrying her inside leaving her stuff in the car. He rolled his eyes when he walked in and saw Dean and Castiel making a holy oil circle. Dean smiled at them as they walked in and Sam sighed preparing himself for the worst. 

“Hey, so Cas thinks we should call up the trickster and get him to take care of our little dragon's sigils and stuff to hide her. I think it's a waste of time but he insisted it would work, what do you think Sammy?” He said expecting Sam to back him up on not wanting Gabriel involved and he was surprised when Sam just shrugged.

“You could try to summon him if you want but it would be a waste of time. Abby's already covered sigil wise. Gabe might think it's funny to show up and trap you in a circle of flaming oil if you do go through with it though.” Sam said off handedly trying to keep his voice calm and Dean's brain short circuited for a second before he caught on.

“Gabe? He already came by and... When? Wait, now? When you were at the store? But... why? Why would he just... Sam? Why did you call him Gabe?” He said feeling like something just went right over his head as Castiel squinted at Sam as if he were looking into his very soul... which was likely what he was doing.

“They are bonded not unlike you and I only... differently. It was hidden at first so I did not see it before but now I know to look for it Gabriel's claim on Sam is glaringly obvious.” Castiel said and Sam blushed just imagining that Gabriel had written 'This is mine, don't touch.' all over his soul.

“Basically Sammy, only I did it in style... Cursive actually. My handwriting his impeccable.” Gabriel said appearing next to Sam and wrapping an arm around him as they watched Dean's face change colors and his eyebrow start to twitch. Abby looked at Gabriel and tugged on his shirt.

"Is he okay? He's not going to die is he?" She asked a little nervously and Gabriel ruffled her hair.

"No. I'll make sure he's okay. I promised Sammy I wouldn't hurt Dean. But all those burgers might be finally getting to his circulatory system. Deano, breath." He said looking back at Dean who took a deep breath through his teeth then turned around and took off through the door. Sam flinched at the sound of it slamming shut behind him and leaned into Gabriel's touch for support now Dean wasn't glaring at them. 

"Sam..." Castiel started but stopped and shook his head. "I will go speak with Dean and try to calm him. I understand why he is upset but I also know Gabriel better then he does and I know that this is not something that can be tricked. Please don't be too upset with your brother. He worries out of love." He said and Sam gave him a small smile. 

"I know Cas. I know. It's okay just go." He said and then Castiel was gone and Abby let out a breath causing Sam's gaze to snap to her only for her to start laughing.

"Did you see his face! He was more purple than Barney! I thought he might explode like a volcano for a second. Holy smokes!" She giggled which lead to Gabriel starting to laugh as well as all the tension drained from the room and Sam couldn't help but snicker a little too as he saw Dean's face played back in his mind even if he felt guilty about upsetting his brother. It was a little funny. 

"Okay okay he looked crazy but he seriously looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Can we try not to upset him that much in the future. I'm not stupid enough to think you won't mess with him at all Gabriel but let's keep it within a point that won't cause him to have a stroke. Last thing we need his heaven getting their hands on him." Sam said and Gabriel nodded as he flopped onto Sam's bed snapping up some candy he shared with Abigail. 

"You have my word Sammy-poo. I promised I won't kill Dean and that means even though infuriating him. I'll be on my best behavior, scouts honor. Though I'm thinking maybe Abby should come with me to my apartment during hunts and such. It's basically the safest place on the planet and it's better then leaving her to sit in the hotel room which we both know this kid would never do." He said ruffling her hair and Abigail snapped her teeth at his hand playfully as if to bite him. 

"Sassy. I like you kid." He said grinning and Sam shook his head fondly at the two of them as he snatched a packet of M&Ms for himself and let himself relax. It felt nice to not have that secret on his chest anymore even if he had hoped things would go better. He was serious about Gabriel and Dean deserved to know so it was bound to happen anyway and at least this time he got to tell Dean instead of it coming out some other way. Hopefully Castiel would convince him to listen and now he wouldn't have to hide anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the fun will begin. Just in case it wasn't clear this takes place after TV Land but before Hammer of the Gods with creative liberties for the cases and time that took place. So Lucifer and Michael are still gunning for vessels and the apocalypse is still nigh. We'll be getting back into all of that in the next few chapters. Also there is more to Abigail than meets the eye. First to figure out my secret plan for her, leave me a comment and I'll write you a one-shot as a prize *insert evil grin here* Thank you all for reading and enjoy! 
> 
> I'm going to try to post once a week so keep an eye out for updates.

Dean stayed out for most of the day before returning just around dinner time. "I want to talk with Sam. Alone." He said seriously and Sam nodded before Gabriel could say anything. 

"Why don't you take Abby and go get dinner Gabe?" Sam's voice was calmer than the thoughts Gabriel could hear swirling around inside but he nodded his agreement before kissing Sam purposely making a big show of it just to hear Dean's grumbles before he grabbed Abby's hand and flew away with her.

"What are you hungry for kiddo?" He asked landing just outside their room in the parking lot. She took a few moments to think before grinning deviously.

"Can we get ice cream for dinner? Sammy doesn't have to know..." She said giving him her best puppy dog eyes and Gabriel laughed.

"Yes we can get ice cream. But you also need some sort of proteins I think. Been a long time since I had to care for a dragon and last time she wasn't nearly so tiny." He teased poking her in the side and she rewarded him with a adorable growl that was clearly supposed to be threatening. However his words confused her.

"You know other dragons. Dragons like me?" She asked curiously and he nodded deciding to walk with her so they could talk for a while.

"I'm an archangel. I've been around since the beginning. Dragons were one of dad's more enjoyable species. They were in between pagans and angels and often acted as mediators for us when there were arguments. Humans only ever speak about the nephilim as if they were all half human but in all honestly my brothers and sisters had children with many other species before the laws stopped them. Our father supported love and sometimes love lead to babies. So there were little half angel babies in all sorts of species. It was when Lucifer turned on heaven that the nephilim war started. Many Nephilim took Lucifer's side because of free will. They thought he deserved to speak his opinions and that god was a coward in banishing him for such. They didn't know the full story. But being something more than angel meant they had free will and could make those choices. That free will scared the angels in heaven especially when the nephilim's parents seemed to start agreeing with them so Michael made the decree that all nephillim must die for opposing our father and supporting Lucifer. He said that they were corrupting our father's gift to humanity in using their free will that way. So with heaven's army the first war began. It was after this when heaven's army was weakened and faith was low that Lucifer built his own army and marched on heaven in the second war that lead to him being locked in the cage. But anyway, the point is there were half angel half dragon babies at one point and I loved to baby sit them for my siblings or their Draconian parents. You are clearly from an early mixed bloodline. The feathers and glow you emit shows the angelic nature of it. Basic dragons have leathery or scaly wings and don't glow." He explained to her getting caught up in his memories before shaking his head.

"That's also why you can see my true form. With some practice you can likely use all the same abilities as a seraph like Castiel but you'll be immune to angel blades. Only a blade forged in the blood of the dragon can kill it so they'd need to find your angelic ancestor and use their blade if they even wanted a chance and it'll never happen. I won't allow it." He said seriously and finally took them to the ice cream place.

"So... my great great great grandparents or whatever were a dragon and an angel? And since the bad dragon people activated it in me, I'm a dragon nephilim now? But angels want all nephilim dead so if they find out they'll try to kill me but need my angel ancestor's sword to do so since it would be part of my bloodline." She summed up the best she could out of all that. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She had been just a normal little girl just a few weeks before and now she was a dragon and an angel all at once and supposed to start training as a hunter too. She stopped their conversation to pick out some Oreo cookie ice cream and request hot fudge while Gabriel got a sundae with nearly every flavor and all the toppings that made even her tummy ache a little. Once they were settled at their table she looked at him expectantly. She was glad he didn't try to hide anything just because she was still little.

"Basically. There are other possibilities, like that you were brought from the past to hide you so you could be a direct child of them but just have had your powers bound to hide you and make you look human. It's happened before. Not with a dragon child but I've run into other nephilim that were hidden through time travel. Either way it's still the same end. You have both kinds of blood in you and you'll need to learn to deal with both sides. Which is why it's really good you found Sammy and by extension me. I like you kids and I'm an archangel. I can help you while also not being hurt by your powers. Though figuring out which angel can kill you is probably a good idea so we can prevent that from being an issue. I'll check out your family tree tonight and see if I can't find out the truth." He promised before taking a big bite of his sugar mountain as Abby kept calling it in her thoughts.

"I guess that makes sense. Do you think Dean will be even angrier when he finds out? He clearly only likes the blue eyed angel. Wait will the other angel hurt me?" She asked suddenly unsure and Gabriel shook his head.

"Castiel wouldn't. Maybe before he met Dean but not now. He'll help protect you. He cares about the Winchesters and that means now you're basically Sam's kid he'll care about you too. He has a good heart. Plus I meant what I said about you coming to live with me. I need to train you and you need a home where you can be safe and have fun. So you won't be with Castiel too often." Gabriel assured her and she nodded accepting all that. She wasn't very old but she understood what he was talking about well enough and she knew he was right. "Can we get some burgers to bring back?' She asked realizing her sundae was almost gone and she figured they would head back soon.

"Sure kiddo. Anything you ever need just ask." Gabriel promised and ruffled her hair fondly. The things he left unsaid was that he had already lost the rest of his family to his brothers wars so now that he found her he wasn't planning on loosing her for anything. Even if it meant he might eventually have to blow his cover. He couldn't bare being alone again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to jump right into Gabriel's time travel escapades but this needed to be addressed first. In which Sam finally stands up for himself and tells Dean where to shove it and Dean isn't a complete asshole who doesn't care about his brother's emotional needs for once.

Dean glared at Sam as Gabriel disappeared with Abigail. "I'm not happy about this Sam. I know you got this... this... power kink or whatever but fuck it I can't deal with you always going around fucking monsters. Ruby, Madison, now Gabriel? No. I can't go through this again." He growled out pacing while Sam watched from the end of his bed. Then when Dean finished Sam stood straight and tall and for a moment Dean actually shrunk back before realizing what he was doing and he sat on his bed instead as Sam started talking.

"It's not your choice Dean. You don't have to like it, you don't have to accept it, but in the end, you don't get to make that choice for me. And it's nothing to do with what he is and everything to do with how he treats me. He has never, not once, seen me as anyone but Sam. The entire world and even you turned your backs on me and called me a freak, a monster, an abomination, and I was ready to give up. I don't think you understand Dean. I was in the bathroom with... With... I was going to end it. The colt. kills anything but archangels right? So I was going to do it. But Gabriel stopped me. He didn't say anything. Just took the gun and dragged me to bed and put me in pajamas while I cried. You were at the bar and the next morning you didn't even realize... He came again every night. Never said anything. I kissed him first. I just... I was so alone and he was there. He didn't stop me and that was the first time. Then it happened again. Then I finally broke and told him everything. He didn't judge me Dean. He did what no one else ever has. He forgave me. So fuck, yes I love him and I know he loves me too even if we haven't said things yet. I'm not giving him up for you. Not now. Not when I finally really believe this isn't a trick." Sam told him his voice serious and confident leaving no room for doubt. Dean flinched at many things during Sam's rant but now he was speechless. Sam had been that far gone? And he hadn't noticed? He bowed his head in shame. He really had failed him. 

"So what? You dont want me around anymore?" Dean asked unable to keep the hurt from his voice but Sam shook his head quickly. 

"I do. I want you to give me another chance Dean. I was wrong with Ruby and I accept that. I was wrong and it broke the entire fucking planet and now the devil is trying to wear me like a clean suit to prom. I get it. But stop hoping it over my head like a fucking knife. I can't change what I did but I'm trying everything i can to fix it. Please. Trust me. You don't have to trust Gabriel but trust that I trust him." Sam pleaded sitting back down and folding in on himself again all confidence lost. 

Dean sighed and rubbed his face trying to process it all. "Fine. Okay. Yeah I... I forgive you Sam. I had a few chances to gank Ruby myself and I didn't when I should have because I was too busy fucking up by trusting angels so i guess it's time to let go. I still don't like Gabriel but... I'll give you this chance. If he screws us over though, then next time I say no you zip up your damn pants." he bargained and Sam nodded giving him a tiny smile. 

"Fine. Jerk." 

"Bitch"

"Dumbasses." Gabriel's voice cut in and both brother's jumped at the sound. Abigail giggled and hopped off where she had been clinging to Gabriel's back and offered them each a burger. 

"We come with glad tidings, rejoice!" She said giggling and Gabriel snorted but was grinning. 

"Don't steal my lines kid. If you two have worked everything out? I have a few things I need to do tonight to make sure the little drake is safe. A little family history and possibly time travel. So I want to make sure everything is squared before I go." Gabriel said and Sam stood and kissed him softly. 

"We're good now. Go on and go. Abby's safe here with us." he said and Gabriel grinned and disappeared again glad to see the peace that was settling over Sam's soul at the moment. Dean's forgiveness meant more than even Sam had even realized healing cracks in a soul so used being beaten down. It was a good first step. And as Dean dug into his burger, Sam was thinking maybe things could really work out after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the good stuff now! Woo! Poor Gabriel though. He's been through so much crap being so damn old and having such a sucky family. But things will be getting better for him... maybe... Hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please feel free to leave feedback. Comments mean so much to me and really encourage me to write more. 
> 
> Special shout out to Kathrine who commented and guessed Abby was Gabe's kid. I'm working on your one shot and it should be done soon. I'll leave a note on this fic for you once it's up.
> 
> This is also now a series and I will occasionally be adding one shots with things that don't fit into the main story here. For example for those who like angst, there is now a one shot about Isriah posted under the name "Rawr is how you say Goodbye" as well. 
> 
> There are lots more surprises to come. Now onto the fic!

Gabriel had taken just a tiny bit of Abby's blood. Such a small scratch she hadn't even noticed it. He just needed a line to focus his grace on to take him to find her parents. Finding her mother from the thoughts he had peeked at from her and Sam was easy but not smiting the woman was harder. She was sitting in the living room with the husband who she had sold away her children to get back and she didn't even look worried about what might have been happening or been done to her daughter. It caused Gabriel's eyes to darken in rage but years of acting as a trickster and taking his time to punish humans even more disgusting than this woman helped him keep it all hidden. Instead he searched though her memories to find out what he could about Abigail and her family history only to find out it wasn't much. 

Abigail had been left on the woman's porch when she was just a newborn after the child the woman had been pregnant with had ended up a stillborn. She had taken her in and had kept it a secret from the entire family though her husband had seemed to tell something felt off about Abigail he had loved his family and hadn't pushed about why she looked or acted so much different growing up. He had found out he had cancer and died with Abigail was just two years old though and that had lead to the woman's downfall to the path that had lead her to sell the daughter that wasn't really hers anyway. He could tell she was mourning the loss of her son though and digging deep enough he did find some remorse for her actions though not for Abby's sake. But none of that helped him find Abigail's birth parents so now he was forced to use the blood to try to find them. 

He could feel the push of time on his grace rebelling against his flight into the past trying to snap his grace back to the present like a rubber band stretched further and further as he flew until he felt the tiny spark of light of a newborn nephilim's grace pulse against the magic he was using to track it and he landed outside a cave in what he knew was ancient Egypt long before the pyramids or even many of the temples had been built. He saw a familiar woman standing before him holding infant Abigail in her arms and cooing to her. 

"Isriah?" He asked and the dragon looked up at him flaring her wings wide in defense before recognizing him and relaxing when she realized he wasn't a threat. 

"Gabriel. I thought your father ordered all of the angels to return to heaven before the great flood was to be released? Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I just... don't do something foolish for our sake." She said looking at him unsurely and Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her. 

"You lied to me. You told me you were just sick. You were pregnant." He said accusingly and she bowed her head sadly. 

"You were never supposed to know. I didn't think you'd return for me. You were loyal to your family and I wasn't going to give you a reason to end up like Lucifer. I wouldn't hurt you like that. Death has promised me rebirth, my soul will live on until we could meet again but you would be sent to the empty where we would never be reconnected. I had to protect you and I have a plan to protect her too... I am going to leave her with humans in the future. Far past your father's wrath. Maybe you can find her again there and take care of her. At least she will have one of us." She murmured and Gabriel started to laugh which made her angry. 

"Gabriel this is not funny! Why are you laughing?" She growled and he held his hands up in a gesture of peace. 

"I am not the Gabriel of this time. I came here from the future because I found this little fledgling drake and wanted to find out her parents so I could protect her. Only to find out that her mother was my mate and I'm her father. I'm laughing because I'm shocked and because I'm happy and because I'm sad. I expected to find someone I could save. But Michael is going to..." He stopped and sighed and she walked over putting the infant Abigail into his arms and kissing his cheek. 

"Michael is going to kill me himself then? I am honored one with his blade so far up his ass could manage to pull it out to kill me." She said grinning and Gabriel remembered just why he had fallen in love with her. "So then my plan here works. She survives unknown and you find her in the future. That is all I needed to hear. I will be able to die with my pride and my heart safely hidden away. Michael can take nothing that matters to me now. Let him come and make me his example. I will make him look the coward and my death will not be in vain." She said standing tall and proud as she shifted into her dragon form raising beautiful white wings above her head. Unlike their daughter she had no feathers. Her wings were leathery and her body was covered with white scales that reflected the sun into rainbows all around them while the only color on her actual body came from her wine colored eyes. She was regal and graceful as she shrunk from the size of a two story building down to something that could be compared to a horse and nuzzled her face against Gabriel's cheek. 

"Goodbye my love, take her to the place you know. Set time back on her course and I will see you again. Maybe not with these eyes or this body but death never lies. You better take care of her though or I will find you and eat you." She huffed her voice echoing around them now and laced with old magic. Gabriel teared up but nodded. 

"You know I will. Goodbye dear heart. Give Michael hell for me." He said and let her go watching as she flew up into the sky and waiting until she was completely out of sight until he looked down at Abigail and kissed her forehead. 

"Wait until Sammy hears about this, huh kiddo? Gonna be a story to tell." He murmured and soared back out of the timestream to set everything back in motion to lead them back to their time. He stopped by her human mother's home though he really didn't want to knowing how things would end up and left her on the porch in a basket. Then he returned to the present time and collapsed onto a bed in one of his hideouts and started to cry into his hands overwhelmed by everything he found out and had been through.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late! I get migraines sometimes and they're super bad and debilitating and I got one this week and had to stay in bed for a few days to recover. But I'm back and still wanted to get this chapter out this week.Thank you for understanding!

When Gabriel finally pulled himself together and flew to Sam and Dean he wasn't surprised to find them in the yard of Singer Salvage with Sam teaching Abigail. What he was surprised to find was him teaching Abby yoga.

"Wow, what a view!" Gabriel said grinning widely as Sam yelped and lost his balance on the pose he had been holding but Abigail just giggled and slowly unwound herself back into a sitting position before hopping up and hugging him.

"Gabe! How long have you been standing there?" Sam asked blushing but unable to hide his smile as Gabriel picked Abby up and kissed her forehead gently.

"Long enough to know what we're going to be doing tonight." He said with a flirty wink that made Sam's blush grow deeper.

"I thought yoga would be a good way for her to clear her mind and stretch her muscles at the same time. We've also been working on self defense though you'll be better at helping her with her powers. She's learned a lot in the last week since we've seen you." Sam said standing up and Gabriel frowned not having even realized he had been gone that long. He would have to start paying more attention to time passing now, especially with a human lover.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to take so long. I found her parents and figured out some really important information but I'd rather go over it all with Deano present so I don't have to repeat myself." He explained setting Abby down so she could run into the house while Sam nodded and took Gabriel's hand pulling him in for a kiss.

"He's inside talking with Bobby. They're researching dragon lore but I'm sure you can tell us more then those books can. Dean's insistent on figuring out a way to reverse my bond with Abby as her keeper but i'm not sure I want it reversed... It's... Nice. Being able to just feel when she's hungry or tired and knowing what she needs without words. So far there haven't been any downsides so I don't see why we would need to change things." Sam admitted and Gabriel huffed realizing Dean and Bobby hadn't told him. 

"The bond does have downsides Sammy. Your soul and her soul are bound together and the longer you are bound the stronger the bond becomes so soon it'll become permanent. However that comes with a price too. If you die, she dies and vice versa. Besides a blade forged from her parent's blood that's the only way she can die and with how often you and Dean die... well it might not be the best choice to leave it that way. Dean's known though so I'm kinda miffed he didn't tell you. Him and Robert. I thought we were past the secrets and lies thing." Gabriel said crossing his arms and Sam frowned looking back at the house looking angry himself. 

"I thought so too. So is there a way to reverse it then? What do we do?" He asked worriedly and Gabriel sighed. "The only way to reverse it is for her to bond to someone else instead. Dragons must have a keeper. I'd offer but I can't due to some stuff I found out while time hopping but I'll explain inside. We still need to tell your brother, even if he isn't returning the favor for us." Gabriel said leading them inside where Dean and Bobby suddenly fell silent upon their entering.

"Abigail? Why don't you keep my dog company for a bit huh? He's really friendly and I think you'll be best friends." Gabriel offered and she thought about arguing wanting to hear all the rest of what he had to say but she had a feeling Gabriel would tell her later and she trusted him so she nodded and let him send her to his apartment where a little Jack Russel terrier jumped on her and started licking her face eagerly. Gabriel turned to look at Dean who was glaring at him while Sam glared at his brother and he rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, first off. Keeping secrets? Stupid idea, especially where your brother's life is involved. But it's done since I told Sam everything so both of you can quit with the glaring and crap. Secondly, that little drake? She's a nephilim." Gabriel said and that got Bobby's attention while Sam sat down deciding Gabriel was right. 

"You mean she's an angel baby? But she's a dragon!" Dean said confused and Gabriel snorted. 

"Like she can only be one? Nephilim are any offspring of an angel and another being. There were dragon nephil, were-nephil,human nephil, it never really mattered since in the beginning all love was welcomed by our father. Her mother was a dragon, her father is an angel. She was sent here to the future to protect her from the flood that killed the others though I think a few others had the same idea so there may be others out there in hiding. Point is, the reason I went back in time was to figure out which angel was her other parent so I can make sure that their blade wouldn't be able to be used against her. That makes killing her no longer an option to kill Sam. However we still need to work on a solution for the opposite. There's... a ritual I know that might help. Not only will it make Sam pretty much invincible to nearly all weapons, it'll keep him from being able to be used as a vessel as well. At least to anyone other than me and I don't plan on using his body for anything but what we've been using it for." Gabriel said with a wink at Sam making him blush and Dean turn a shade closer to purple which Gabriel considered a win-win.

"What type of ritual? Pagan? What exactly does it do?" Sam asked and Gabriel sighed having known one of them would ask. 

"It's an angelic ritual. To bind the soul of a human to the grace of an angel. It's basically the same bond you have with Abigail now only you'd be adding me to the circle. So then you wouldn't be able to die except if killed with an archangel's blade. Though you'd end up closer to being a seraph than human at that point though obviously you'd still have your soul so you would still be human. You'd get wings though, most likely, and possibly a halo? Maybe more. It hasn't been done in thousands of years and never between and human and an archangel so it'd be new experience so I can't say how much of my grace would be infused into your soul and vice versa." He explained and Dean growled. 

"No! No way! It's one thing to know you're having sex with my brother but this sounds way too permanent and crazy!" He said looking like he was ready to stab Gabriel repeatedly. 

"Dean... It'd be my choice. We just talked about you letting me make my own decisions right?" Sam said softly and Dean glared at him just as angrily. 

"Not if those decisions lead to you being a monster Sam! Dammit! You always choose them! Always! I can't loose you but you're always leaving me and choosing them over me! Fuck it! I'm done! I can't do this anymore." He said and took off slamming Bobby's door behind him. The sound of the impala's door slamming made Sam wince harder and then Dean was gone. 

"He'll be back Sam. I don't like it either but I get what he's saying and I'd rather you be an angel then dead, boy. I trust you whatever choice you make on it. Just don't be rash. We'll find another way if you don't want to get tied down to the trickster."He said downing a glass of whiskey before pouring another and Sam looked at Gabriel. 

"Can we... talk somewhere more privately?" He asked and Gabriel nodded teleporting them away to a random bedroom in one of his safe houses. 

Sam got up and started to pace. "So the ritual would bond us to each other and I would get some of your grace and you would get some of my soul? And this would give me angel powers? What about the demon blood? How would this effect Abigail? Speaking of Abby, you said her other parent was an angel? Is it someone we know? How did you get their blade? What would the bond mean to our relationship? I wasn't even sure we had a relationship until Abby and now you want to give me a piece of your grace?" Sam asked rapidly and rubbed his face not sure how he felt about all this. Gabriel stood and took Sam's hands. 

"Sam... I've loved you since the moment I saw you walk into that college. At first I didn't understand why I cared so much but after you left me standing in that ring of holy oil I figured it out. I wouldn't have been willing to have sex with you if I didn't because I wouldn't have wanted to lead you on. I would fight Lucifer for you if I had to, so yes, I am willing to give you a piece of my grace. Yes it will make you part angel, it's what grace does. It will burn away the demon blood, you will no longer be addicted, in fact as an angel the smell will be repulsive. Abigail will not be effected besides the fact your bond with her will be easier for her to use and stronger since you will be angelic and she is also angelic. The bond is like... angel marriage I guess. We can only ever do it once. There was only ever one other person in all of history I considered bonding with but she died a very long time ago and she would want me happy. You don't have to decide now, you can take your time and I'd rather you wait until you and Dean figure things out anyways because I know he's important to you." Gabriel said reaching up and running his fingers though Sam's hair while Sam leaned into the touch. 

"Okay. All that sounds good but... why are you avoiding the questions about Abby's parents?" Sam said smiling happy for the other topic to focus on and Gabriel pulled away pouting. 

"All that and you still focus on what I don't say? Smart kiddo. To be honest I'm still trying to process it myself. It was a very big shock. Why don't you take a guess and I'll tell you if you're close." He offered falling back onto the bed and this time Sam joined him. 

"Hmm well I'm pretty sure it's not Castiel. Because you would have loved to flaunt that all over if it was and you would have told us right away. She's not like Anna at all plus you said her mother was a dragon and Anna seems fond of her female form so I don't think it was her. Definitely not Zachariah, because that's just a horrifying thought. So that leaves Uriel which no. Joshua is a maybe... but he just doesn't seem the type to really get cozy with dragons. My mind is going towards Lucifer or Michael and since Michael seems to have a stick way too far up his ass, I'm going to guess Lucifer unless it's someone we don't know." Sam reasoned and Gabriel had to admit it was a good line of thought. 

"Very close. It is someone you know but it's not Lucifer. You were right on all the rest though as well. None of them either." He said and Sam's mouth fell open and Gabriel was sure he figured it out. 

"RAPHAEL? Are you serious? I mean... he's the only one left but he's such an asshole! They're nothing alike! And how did you get his blade?" He asked and Gabriel snorted before starting to laugh full out unable to help himself until tears were falling down his cheeks and he kissed Sam's pout with a wide grin. 

"You are the smartest idiot I know Samuel Winchester. You know another angel dear. Though the thought of Raphael having sex with anyone, especially a dragon, is the most hilarious thing I've thought of in centuries so thank you for that. She's mine Sammy dearest. I was the idiot who had sex and knocked up a dragon." He said and Sam blushed darkly. 

"Oh... yeah that does make sense. She does have a terrible sweet tooth too." He said embarrassed that he didn't realize it sooner but Gabriel just kissed him again. 

"Adorable. I honestly had no idea. She never told me in my past and while we were very close, she was the one I considered bonding with, Michael executed her in front of all of heaven for being with me at the time. So I'm still wrapping my head around the whole having a daughter thing even if I already sort of saw her as one already." Gabriel explained and Sam nodded before grinning. 

"She's going to be so excited. She already loves you. She was asking when you'd be back every day and she threw skittles at Dean every time he'd say something bad about you. I really should have seen the signs before." He laughed thinking it was obvious now.

"Ah yes, a child truly after my own heart. Though Dean isn't worth skittles. Maybe chocolate covered raisins but not skittles." He said brightly. Hearing about how similar they were did help it all feel more real. 

"We should get back and we need to talk to her about everything. I'll keep the bonding idea in mind and think on it. i'll let you know when I decide." Sam said because as much as he'd love to lay there with Gabriel joking forever, which he realized could soon be a real option, they had responsibilities and things to do.  

"Fine, let's go see the kiddo and you can meet my dog too. His name is Dog." He said grinning brightly when Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Of course he is. Let's go." 


End file.
